


Let Me Be Your Solid Ground

by Afoolforatook



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Qrowtober, Qrowtober (RWBY), Qrowtober2020, Read top chapter notes for any trigger warnings for that chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook
Summary: Qrowtober seriesPoems about Qrow from Clover's pov.--------Orpheus - Sara BareillesI'll show you good, restore your faithI'll try and somehow make a meaning of the poison in this placeConvince you love, don't breathe it inYou were written in the stars that we are swimming inAnd it has no name, no guaranteeIt's just the promise of a day I know that some may never seeBut that's enough, if the bottom drops outI hope my love was someone else's solid ground
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Professions

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings - Vague allusions to alcoholism, mental health

**Day 1 - Professions**

I 

I was a leader 

A soldier

A second

Stalwart

Solitary on the pedestal on which I was placed 

On which I felt it my duty to stay

To maintain 

To prove

I was a beacon 

Never a half

The point of the arrow

The center of the formation

With my team behind me

My general watching 

Alone in my position 

  
  


You 

You sought your own solitude

You frantically clung to it

Hoping it would protect 

From what the context of your presence

Your compassion 

Could cast onto others

Your fears were confirmed

Time and again

Alone was best

Not at the height of some pedestal 

Renown was not your glory

It was a spotlight 

Shining into the depth of the well 

You dried to drown yourself in 

We 

We were two solo acts

Two bellows of fate

Opposing jokes 

Punchlines mirror images

On tarnished metal 

We both had long since stopped looking into

My work was my worth 

Your skill was your sentence

We became men of our field

Determined to be guardians 

Of what little we let ourselves have

Partners

Reliance 

Trust

Understanding 

Ease

These were not things we became to one another overnight 

They were earned 

They were doubted

They were feared

They were refused

But we are a pair

Our souls a gentle complement 

We are partners 

Not just in battle 

But in who we are

In heart

In mind

In essence

You are an adoration I will never waiver from

To exist at your side is a gift 

From a fate we each thought would only ever see us as 

Pawns

Warriors

Warnings

Lessons

Fairy tales passed to generations we would never have the chance

The right

The strength

To raise

But our tale can be a fable

Our fight can be our lesson 

Soldier is the only role I have played

My loyalty my tether

And not always for the best

But you are a better teacher than you give yourself credit for

Your strength is a tender care 

Too brilliant to be hidden by 

Dry wit

Frayed layers

Empty bottles

Tired eyes

You draw in the bruised hearts of those you love

Shelter them beneath your wings

You need no classroom for your lessons

Your trust and dedication 

Your perseverance for the sake of others

Is a guidance unmatched 

Your power and your draw

Is not the legend of your force

But the resilience of your compassion

The unbending axis of your duty

The decision to defend

A threat to things much deeper than your life 

Your fear a swallowed sacrifice 

When what you protect 

Is of such priority

Of such grand value

Certainly far beyond your pain

Your weapon is a ballast

To ground you in your action

When your worry and guilt 

Would use your kindness and your virtue

As a need for isolation

You have denied yourself connection

You have rejected the depths of your humanity

Cut ties with what you cherished

But your heart is an oasis 

An ever-looming compass

Helpless to the pleas 

From those you welcome in

I have been graced with your sanctuary

I will use my place within your reverence 

To prove your blessing within mine

I will reflect the light you grant me

So that your own affection 

Can find purchase 

Within your darkest corners

Your compassion is a boon

I will spend my life 

Insisting you are worthy of

I will lace my life with yours

I will love you as a partner 

In every sense

I will stand at your side 

With a pride I’ve never known

Not in uniform or in rank

Not in duty 

Victory 

Or valor

Ours is an alliance

Beyond training 

Work 

And strength

We are partners 

Long after scattered ashes fade

And weapons find their sheaths

Our home is our retreat

Our haven

Our domesticity a balm

Every flicker of peace in your expression

Is a precious divinity to behold

The ease on your brow

The blissful softness of your smile

The serene comfort of your gaze 

Is a dream I would gladly let consume me 

Nothing sits as sure

As my longing for our time

For the greying in your hair

And the slow trailings of new lines

I will gladly welcome age

And the day we step aside

When we set our metal down

Two old men 

Now with stories as our teachings

Our great battles all behind us

Our last scars left to heal without new layers piled on

That future peace is calling

But until we reach its door

My worry for your safety

My fear of becoming another loss for you to bear

Is a storm I plan to weather

Your existence my safe harbor

And my return your regained ease

It is a force that I have felt

Since our first steps as one

As two distinct pieces in tandem

Your fated presence at my side

An assurance that has fueled me

With every click and grinding gear

For there is a certain 

Exhilaration 

To fighting alongside you 

Every move 

Every signal

Every heartbeat

Every bead of sweat

Every catch of breath

Is reverence

Is respect

Honor 

Love

To fight by you

To be worthy 

To be content 

In a new position, 

To find a match within my role

Each moment of this endeavor 

Each iteration of the hunt

Is my fated 

Chosen

Proven

Most devoted to vocation

One that I will share with you each day

Well beyond any battle

But as long as we are charging 

I know I have my equal

And each whir of careful mechanisms

Each measured movement and executed plan

Each parried blow and easy banter

Is my promise to you

No matter what’s to come

I will stand beside you

You will never fight alone

In our work I will convey

Every instance of my love

Until again we can go home

And live the peace 

We’ve long since earned

In all our years of shared professions

  
  
  
  



	2. Feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on A Corvid Affair ideas, where Qrow is a faunus. This chapter will likely get edited, and most likely expanded, later but I wanted to go ahead and put up what I had in order to keep chapters in order. 
> 
> Tw; self image issues/dysphoria, dermatillomania.

**Day 2 - Feathers**

You can tell a birds health by its feathers

Nothing rocks you like the sight

Of once lush, vibrant, soft plumage

Reduced to sparse, dull, threadbare distress

When preening turns to plucking

Where pride gives way to pressure

Where once inky black was downy

Now tattered fraying eats away

I am no learned expert

To me wings were unconcerning tools

Distant parts of distant worlds

But yours were an awakening

A long awaited

Never known

Understanding

After you 

Wings were a precious vulnerability

Trust

Security

After you

I knew that angels were nothing 

When there was your 

Precious reality


	3. Rings

**Day 3 - Rings**

Entwined

Two never-ending loops

Separate, resigned

Two isolated lives

That we found each other was not 

Our saving

Our happiness not subject to fate

Fortune

It is ours

In every facet

This is what we chose

This is what we made

What we build upon in every breath

Every moment another choice

To circle round each other

Add me to your touch

I will settle against your warmth

I will press my comfort to your skin

For every moment you will bear me

Let me be a point to ground you

Let me hold you

Let me buffer the insistence of the world

Let me pull you back together, whenever you forget 

How to stay

How to breathe

How to stop

How to keep going

How to love

Not the world

But yourself

Let my presence reassure you

You are loved

For a reason

Add me to the rest

To all that lead you here

A mirror of your past

Remind you there was good

There can still be good to come

Not all pains must repeat

Neither must all loves

To have found another is too grand a blessing 

To let fear steal from you

To have again is dangerous

Is a pain you dread will come

And that future I will not promise

Will never come to pass

But it only hurts to lose

Because to have was such a gift

And you deserve so much

Presence

Your smile is the least that I can give

If only for a moment 

It would be worth the hurt

But with everything I have

With every strength I bear

I will not let this shatter

I will not close you in

This embrace is a support 

You are not weak to need 

  
  


Add me to your heart

Set me beside that most precious to your touch

Curl me to your pulse

Link our lives together

Our promise understood

Everything beyond us

Is all that we accept

I will not sit alone

This is old love meeting new

A never-ending loop

Your life 

Your heart

The simple blessing of your name

Surrounded by her past

And my future

A ring around your days

Add me to your hand

With all its scarred remembrance

And know that you are safe 

On mine

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on time and inspiration some of these might have some art attached. 
> 
> I'm gonna try to update Anthology at least a few times this month as well. And hopefully Loving and Colors.....
> 
> Prompt list - https://yuli-the-bi.tumblr.com/post/630095940394614784/hiya-so-i-didnt-mention-this-on-here-since-im


End file.
